


Туманное поле экспериментов

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Dead by Daylight, состоящий пока только из моих ответов в текстовый аск. Жанры, предупреждения и рейтинг могут меняться
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 7





	1. Приветствие

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Геме, Жене и Тусе, что подбили меня пойти отвечать в аск х)  
> Примечания автора: Кстати, если хотите прочесть фактически драббл по заявке, задавайте мне вопросы :D  
> https://vk.com/topic-196016257_44596435

Охотник поднялся на второй этаж крепкой деревянной избы, стоявшей посреди Красного леса, и осмотрелся по сторонам. Бесконечный дождь и густой туман едва ли способствовали выслеживанию жертв. Да и, по правде говоря, у него не было никакого желания искать последнего выжившего — пусть выбирается в люк, если сумеет не угодить в один из его многочисленных капканов, что затаил свои жадные челюсти в высокой тёмной траве. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Траппер вздохнул, не скрывая раздражения, и чёрный туман наконец окутал его, давая понять, что испытание было окончено.

Эван вернулся в поместье немного уставшим: сегодня ему удалось принести в жертву троих выживших и избежать наказания Сущности, а значит, испытание прошло успешно. Он не стремился раскромсать всех во имя паучихи, да и удовольствия особого от убийств, как правило, не получал, так что установленный минимум в размере двух жертв был для него достаточным. Снимая грязные ботинки у порога, Макмиллан внезапно заметил, что под дверью лежал пожелтевший запечатанный конверт. Кто-то прислал ему письмо?

Эван подобрал конверт и прошёл в дом, бросая его на свой письменный стол. Вслед за обувью он стащил с лица осточертевшую костяную маску, забрызганную кровью, и размял ноющие плечи, наконец свободные от металлических крюков и острых шипов, которые Сущность загоняла под его кожу каждое испытание. Подкинув свежих осиновых дров, Эван разжёг в камине огонь. Его брезентовый комбинезон промок до нитки — кажется, для предыдущего испытания он ошибся в выборе одежды.

Наконец, Макмиллан переоделся в сухую домашнюю одежду и накинул на плечи шерстяной плед, чтобы согреться. Он уселся за свой дубовый письменный стол, отхлебнул немного горячего крепкого чая и вновь взял в руки загадочное письмо. Эван внимательно рассмотрел конверт, но так и не нашёл на нём никаких опознавательных знаков, так что просто нетерпеливо распечатал его и вынул аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги.

Быстро пробежав текст глазами, Макмиллан задумался в недоумении и отпил ещё чая, пытаясь расслабиться под звук потрескивающих в камине дров. Без сомнений, он прекрасно знал, что для Сущности не существовало ни времени, ни пространства, однако полученное анонимное письмо всё же удивило его. Кто-то жаждал узнать его получше. Новый друг по переписке?

Что ж, звучало интересно. Эван вытащил чистый лист бумаги, взял ручку и приготовился писать ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 17 июня 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/24545526#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_16


	2. Первый снег

Отец лучшего друга Эвана работал начальником их металлургического завода, фактически же являясь вторым человеком после Макмиллана-старшего. А значит, Арчи уважал его. Уважал за его преданность и надёжность — и такая честь выпадала немногим. И потому как Эвану запрещено было общаться с детьми «червяков-рабочих», он волей-неволей сблизился с Томом, младшим сыном начальника.

Эван знал Тома всю свою сознательную жизнь, и они буквально выросли вместе, хотя Том и был старше его на год. Том поддерживал его во всём и всегда был рядом в трудную минуту. В тринадцать Эван увлёкся социалистическими учениями, в четырнадцать он пытался посодействовать созданию профсоюза рабочих, но в конце концов отец выбил из него всю эту дурь, и он оставил попытки перечить ему. Кроме одной. Он не мог перестать рисовать.

Том же увлекался фотографией и зачастую звал Эвана с собой на поиски живописных мест. Они могли часами бродить по лугам и оврагам, выжидать момента, чтобы запечатлеть скачущую лошадь или пролетавшую стаю диких уток, засыпали бок о бок с первыми лучами солнца после того, как Тому удавалось поймать «тот самый оттенок предрассветного неба». И это не могло не вдохновлять Эвана. Зачастую он лишь срисовывал фотографии Тома, добавляя в них больше красок, которые не могла передать несовершенная плёнка, но которые сияли так живо в воспоминаниях Эвана.

А потом началась война. Эван вынужден был много помогать отцу, чтобы перепрофилировать производство на военные рельсы — так их завод начал выпускать детали будущих бомбардировщиков, призванных избавить мир от нацизма. Эвану нравилась идея помогать людям, но его отец, казалось, делал это только ради прибыли. Старший брат Тома ушёл на фронт, и Эван боялся, что через год вслед за ним уйдёт и Том.

Эвану было шестнадцать, когда одним холодным декабрьским утром 1940-го Том позвал его на очередную вылазку для фотосъёмки, и Макмиллан не мог отказаться. Ночью были заморозки, но снег так и не выпал, а потому сырой морозный воздух неприятно сдавливал лёгкие. Они выдвинулись, как только рассвело, и долго поднимались по некрутой сопке, пока наконец не вышли на плато, разрезанное мелкой речкой. Эван молчал почти всю дорогу, погружённый в собственные беспокойные мысли.

— Ты как? — голос Тома выдернул его из размышлений.

— Тебя призовут в армию в следующем году, — не стал скрывать своих тревог Эван.

— Не призовут, — спокойно улыбнулся Том. — Я хочу уехать из страны.

— Уехать? Куда ты сейчас уедешь? — тут же в недоумении всполошился Макмиллан.

— Думаю, война скоро кончится. Улечу в Париж, открою собственную фотовыставку, — мечтательным тоном произнёс Том. — Поехали со мной.

Эван уставился на друга в неверии. Неужто тот бредил, что за безумные мысли заполонили его голову?

— Ты в своём уме? Нам нужно помогать отцам! Они пашут не покладая рук! — моментально разгневался Эван. — Брось эти глупости, Томми!

— Глупость — оставаться здесь и всю жизнь горбатиться на заводе твоего полоумного папаши! — выплюнул Том.

В следующее же мгновение Эван набросился на него с кулаками, словно что-то в его голове щёлкнуло. Он _должен_ быть верен семье. Иначе никак. Так что слепая ярость охватила его, он повалил Тома на землю, вихрем налетая сверху, и занёс крепко сжатый кулак над его лицом. Над его прекрасным лицом.

Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством оппонента, Том вмиг перехватил руки Эвана и умудрился опрокинуть его на спину, потому как был выше и сильнее его, а после уселся сверху сам. Однако удара так же не последовало. Вместо этого он наклонился к самому лицу Макмиллана и принялся всматриваться в его зелёные глаза.

Эван замер, вглядываясь в ответ, его дыхание сбилось из-за приступа гнева и нелепой попытки подраться. И вдруг Том робко, почти невесомо, прижался к его губам. Эван закрыл глаза, ощущая, как его тело полыхало от переполнявших его неизведанных чувств.

С неба посыпались первые в этом году редкие снежинки, со временем превращаясь в настоящий снегопад.

Через несколько месяцев Том действительно бросил всё и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Эван остался с отцом — он не мог позволить себе предать его. Предать семью. Никогда.

И всё же вечерами Эван подолгу рисовал, сидя в своей комнате и вспоминая мгновения запретных прикосновений, что обжигали его кожу, точно пламенем, и нежные поцелуи, что сводили с ума. Он скучал по Тому. Но воспоминания о нём таяли с каждым днём всё пуще: хрупкие, словно первый снег. Пока наконец не растворились в пучине рутинных забот и нравоучений отца, пока не стали казаться сном или выдумкой.

Через несколько лет Макмиллан получил письмо полностью на французском языке от незнакомого ему мужчины, сообщавшее, что Том умер от столбняка. И в тот момент Эван осознал, что совершил, возможно, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 17 июня 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/24545878#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_119


	3. Знакомство (коллаб с Black0pium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все действия Майкла написаны прекрасным Black0pium <3

Со временем на улице всё больше рассветало, холодный туман отступал, прятался во всё ещё влажной траве. Записка давно выскользнула из рук Майкла на деревянные доски — похоже, что последняя охота утомила его настолько, что он вновь задремал.

Идиллию нарушил стук в дверь, и голубые глаза вновь распахнулись. Кого угораздило прийти в его логово? Приблизиться настолько, чтобы стучаться в его собственный дом? Руки принялись шарить по матрасу. Куда он положил свою маску?

Нехотя пришлось встать, поднимая и без того пыльную маску с пола. Она заняла привычное место на его голове, вновь скрывая «ангельское личико». Глаза посмотрели на дверь. Открывать не хотелось, но нужно было хотя бы подойти. Всё же его любопытство никуда не делось. Раздался тихий скрип половиц, от которого тараканы с писком разбежались по углам и щелям.

***

Эван уверенно шагал по узкой лесной тропе, ведущей в Хэддонфилд, по дороге раздражённо распинывая сухие листья и мелкие камни. Он старался не гневаться раньше времени, хотел сначала во всём разобраться, но не поддаваться эмоциям отчего-то было так тяжело.

Как и всегда, узнав о прибытии в мир Сущности нового убийцы, Макмиллан выслал ему письмо с приглашением посетить его поместье и познакомиться с остальными. Будучи негласным лидером убийц, Эван старался поддерживать дружеские отношения со всеми, объяснял правила этого мира новичкам и всегда готов был помочь.

Все они уже успели настрадаться в своей жизни, все они были заложниками чёртовой Сущности — так к чему было бы драться ещё и меж собой? И все понимали его настрой, отзывались ему тем же — кто-то быстрее, кто-то медленнее, однако лишние ссоры не нужны были никому.

Видимо, кроме новенького. Поганец не явился в поместье ни в назначенное время, ни позже. Ни даже на следующий день. И это чертовски злило, но Эван понимал, что должен держать себя в руках. Жестокостью он не добьётся ничего хорошего.

Потому Макмиллан подошёл к дому, который выделялся среди остальных, казался не таким заброшенным и мёртвым, и вежливо постучал в дверь. Можно было подумать, что и этот дом пустовал, но скрип половиц не укрылся от чуткого слуха охотника. Внутри явно кто-то был — и этот кто-то прекрасно слышал его стук.

— Эй, приятель! — достаточно громко произнёс Эван, стараясь скрыть нараставшее раздражение. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться. — Открой, пожалуйста! Я принёс тебе печенье.

***

Что-то в этот момент внутри Майкла словно шевельнулось. Или ему только так казалось? Иногда вне испытаний он чувствовал себя более живым, и это отражалось на его поведении. Он время от времени будто становился обычным человеком, даже появлялись аппетит и жажда тепла, но приходилось довольствоваться только прогнившей осенней сыростью. Правда, ещё с ним всегда оставалась привычка носить жуткую латексную маску на людях, даже в мире Сущности, среди других маньяков. И молчать. Несомненно, это оттолкнёт кого угодно.

На просьбу он ничего не ответил, что, в принципе, было неудивительно. Да и какого чёрта он должен был открывать? В конце концов, тот, кто бы там ни пришёл, не был ему ни другом, ни даже близко не был знаком. Кстати, а кто к нему пришёл?

Пальцы осторожно легли на деревянную обшарпанную поверхность, приоткрывая небольшую пыльную шторку на маленьком дверном окошке. Через тонкие щели почувствовался запах прелой листвы, хотя казалось, что уже на расстоянии ярда от самого Майкла пахло кровью, перебивавшей другие запахи. Голубые глаза посмотрели на крупную фигуру, стоявшую на крыльце, без особого интереса и лишь для того, чтобы запомнить её и удовлетворить своё любопытство. С чего такое дружелюбие? Оно вызывало лишь недоверие.

Майерс отошёл от рассохшейся белой двери, с которой уже крупными кусками отпадала краска. Его шаги начали отдаляться, и скрип половиц больше не выдавал его присутствия, потому как он вернулся к своему излюбленному дивану. Майкл потерял всякий интерес и искренне надеялся, что мужик за дверью быстро сдастся и оставит его в покое. Его бледная рука, укрытая окровавленным рукавом комбинезона, потянулась к рукоятке торчавшего из спинки дивана ножа.

***

Эван понял, что открывать ему явно не спешили — что ж, он тоже не собирался сдаваться так просто. Это было уже дело принципа. В два шага он пересёк небольшое крыльцо и подошёл к окну, занавешенному какой-то невзрачной шторой, через которую едва ли можно было что-то разглядеть. В следующий же момент, недолго думая, одним резким движением локтя Эван разбил хрупкое стекло и привычным, как на испытаниях, шагом перелез через оконный проём, оказавшись в доме.

Как ни в чём не бывало Макмиллан прошёл в комнату и поставил тарелку со всё ещё горячим печеньем на журнальный столик, находившийся прямо перед диваном, на котором и сидел новичок с кухонным ножом в руке.

— Приятного аппетита и спасибо за приглашение, — процедил Эван, бросив пронзительный взгляд на парня в безэмоциональной маске.

Майкл вскинул голову, и чёрные, словно смола, дыры глаз посмотрели на гостя, будто бы хотели прожечь его насквозь. Однако ещё секунда, и его голова наклонилась вбок. Что бы это значило? Он не понимал? Или же насмехался над ним?

Эван старался сдерживаться, правда старался, но этот нелепый жест стал последней каплей. Одномоментно его охватил гнев, который он больше был не в силах контролировать. Макмиллан резко схватил парня за воротник его тёмно-синего комбинезона, поднял с дивана, словно тот ничего не весил, и тут же прижал к ближайшей стене. Уже мало отдавая отчёт своим действиям, Эван с силой сжал свой мощный кулак и занёс его над замаскированным лицом, как вдруг ощутил резкий укол.

Майерс сделал это почти инстинктивно. Его рука дёрнулась вперёд, вонзив нож в чужой живот почти по самую рукоять. По его бледной коже знакомо побежала горячая кровь, оставляя алые дорожки, прежде чем сорваться с ладони. Капля за каплей и вот под их ногами образовалась маленькая лужица. В этот момент всё словно застыло для Майкла во времени. Пыль, витавшая в лучах фальшивого утреннего солнца, что пробивалось сквозь разбитое окно, собственное дыхание и сердце, секундою назад гулко бившееся в груди.

Голубые глаза, смотревшие на рану, взметнулись вверх. Они точно глядели в глаза напротив, так близко. Слегка безумные, и в то же время такие по-детски… Наивные? Испуганные? Они были похожи на глаза провинившегося ребёнка.

Эван вмиг опешил: сначала от острой боли, вызванной неожиданно вонзённым в него ножом, а после от ещё более неожиданного вида парня, который выглядел так, будто сделал это непреднамеренно.

Сквозь широкие прорези маски Макмиллан вдруг разглядел его небесного цвета глаза, пронзительно вглядывавшиеся в него, а после заметил, как из-под маски выбилось несколько светлых прядей волос.

Дыхание отчего-то перехватило, и Эван больше не мог злиться. Даже несмотря на то, что ему только что пронзили живот ножом. Расстояния между ними почти не было, и Макмиллан слышал тяжёлое дыхание напротив, но не мог оторваться от этих глаз. Было в них что-то невероятное, неземное. В следующий миг Эван расслабил руку, всё это время державшую новичка за воротник, и отпрянул назад, прижимая ладонь к свежей ране. Он знал, что в этом мире всё равно нельзя было умереть — по крайней мере, не таким способом. На самом деле больше его беспокоило то, какие чувства в нём вдруг вызвал этот загадочный парень в белой маске, которую Эван теперь жаждал сорвать. И всё же стоило взять себя в руки и начать всё сначала. По-хорошему.

***

Майкл не понял точно, в какой именно момент холодное лезвие кухонного ножа выскользнуло из чужой плоти. Он помнил лишь, как услышал урчание собственного живота, и впервые за долгое время почувствовал настоящий голод.

А после — как уже сидел на потрёпанном диване близ своего гостя, отворачиваясь в те моменты, когда брал в руки очередную печенюшку, и принимался есть. Печенье было ещё тёплым и, как ни странно, чертовски вкусным. Этот грубый с виду мужчина его приготовил? В один момент в светлой голове всплыли воспоминания из детства.

Его мама готовила печенье каждое субботнее утро, и вместе с сестрой мальчик просыпался от этого сладкого, пряного, немного имбирного запаха, заполнявшего собой, казалось, весь дом. Наперегонки дети бежали по лестнице вниз, на кухню, где их уже ждала большая тарелка ароматного лакомства с крупными шоколадными каплями. Обжигая руки, они хватали их со стола, в то время как Эдит Майерс только мотала головой и, как всегда, по-доброму улыбалась.

— Джудит, Майкл, вы же ещё не позавтракали…

Макмиллан не мог не улыбаться, глядя на явно изголодавшегося парня, жадно уплетавшего его печенье. Новичок даже приподнял маску, обнажая нижнюю часть своего лица, и золотистые локоны рассыпались по его плечам. Хотя, казалось, он всё же был смущён своим видом и часто отворачивался, будто пытаясь спрятаться. Но почему?

Эвану не терпелось познакомиться с ним поближе и разузнать о нём как можно больше. Он впервые встречал здесь столь загадочного убийцу. И сейчас, успокоившись, он чувствовал неловкость, повисшую, должно быть, из-за такого сумбурного знакомства и совершенно неуместной драки. Неужели ему было стыдно за это?

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, — нарушив тишину, внезапно проговорил Макмиллан, кивнув в сторону разбитого окна. — К слову, меня зовут Эван, а тебя?

Новичок, до этого момента выглядевший задумчивым и отстранённым, вдруг перестал жевать и повернулся к Эвану, снова наклонив голову набок.

И Макмиллан заметил, как голубые глаза напротив пронзительно смотрели прямо в его глаза. Дыхание отчего-то снова перехватило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 6 июля 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/24753724#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_290


	4. Долгая дорога домой

Когда Эван открыл глаза, рядом никого уже не было. Он лежал на холодной земле посреди сырого леса, и лишь бледная луна поблёскивала в каплях росы, что крупными бусинами усыпали тёмную траву. Неестественная тишина настораживала.

Эван поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. Лес показался ему знакомым, хотя при таком скудном освещении определить наверняка было сложно. Тем не менее вскоре он сориентировался и вышел к широкой тропе, что вела, как он думал, к поместью. И всё же что-то было не так. Эван неважно себя чувствовал и не мог вспомнить, как он вообще оказался в лесу. Внезапно откуда-то послышались голоса, или они были у него в голове? Вокруг было по-прежнему тихо.

Он помнил, как в очередной раз повздорил с отцом, он помнил, что всё же выполнил его приказ, хоть и не собирался, помнил, как вернулся домой, а дальше всё как в тумане. Буквально. Странный густой туман окутал весь дом, Эван слышал надрывный крик отца, но не мог добраться до него. Что-то удерживало его, тянуло прочь, тащило за собой.

Нет-нет-нет — Макмиллан помотал головой — он не мог сойти с ума. По крайней мере не так скоро. Всё это было каким-то абсурдом, нелепицей. Эван начинал не то злиться, не то паниковать: он шёл по этой тропе уже чёрт знает сколько времени, но так и не обнаружил и подобия прореди. В их лесу абсолютно точно были опушки. Здесь же чёрные деревья росли сплошь, разве такое было возможно?

Эван остановился и вновь оглядел местность. Теперь лес казался ему совсем чужим. Быть может, стоило остаться на месте и заночевать? А утром отправиться искать дорогу домой — при дневном свете всяко лучше. Однако он уже и так зашёл довольно далеко, а, судя по луне, ночь кончится ещё не скоро. Смутное беспокойство заклокотало где-то за грудиной. Эван не мог заблудиться в лесу — только не он, всё детство пробегавший по осиновым рощам, исходивший все тропы вдоль и поперёк на охотах с отцом, бродивший один среди столетних дубов и буков.

Макмиллан нахмурился, свернул с тропы и пошагал по высокой траве, и отчего-то ему думалось, что этот путь правильней. Он очень быстро промочил ботинки и низ брюк, беспрестанно жалея, что не был сейчас одет в свой охотничий резиновый комбинезон. По земле стелился густой туман, и Эван едва мог разглядеть куда ступал, как вдруг его внимание привлекло какое-то шевеление в траве неподалёку. Это могли быть обыкновенные зверь или птица, но проверить всё же стоило.

Макмиллан осторожно подошёл к зарослям, из которых доносился шум, и замер. Он ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь глупого птенца, выпавшего из гнезда, или пугливого ежа, что спешил в свою норку. Однако на земле лежал худощавый парень в светлой рубашке и съехавших набок очках. Что он тут делал? Одет он был явно не по погоде, да и выглядел слишком бледным и болезненным.

— Эй, приятель, — негромко окликнул незнакомца Эван. — Ты в порядке?

Парень испуганно открыл глаза, тут же поморщившись. Он спал или был без сознания?

— Где я? — пробормотал он, поправляя очки.

Макмиллан тяжело вздохнул, тут же осознавая, что только что обеспечил себе ещё одну проблему помимо той, что заблудился в лесу.

— Честно, я и сам не знаю. Нужно дождаться рассвета, — Эван подал незнакомцу руку, помогая подняться. — Как тебя зовут? Идти сможешь?

— Дуайт, — робко произнёс парень, напрасно пытаясь отряхнуть сырую землю с рубашки и штанов. — А тебя?

Эван замолк. Он уже пожалел, что решил помочь этому чудаковатому парню, в то время как сам запутался и потерялся не меньше его.

— Эван. Хотя лучше не запоминай. Надеюсь, я выведу тебя, и мы больше никогда не увидимся, Каштанчик, — Макмиллан бросил взгляд на дерево, под которым нашёл Дуайта. — Буду звать тебя так, чтобы тоже не запомнить твоего имени.

— Но почему? — с неподдельным любопытством поинтересовался Дуайт. — Мне стоит тебя бояться?

— Да.

***

Конечно, Эван не нашёл выхода из того леса, над которым так и не взошло солнце. Он не сразу понял свою роль и не принял её до сих пор. Он вынужден был подчиниться, потому что иного выбора просто не имел, но он никогда не будет верен Ей, если только Она не сведёт его с ума окончательно.

Макмиллан не ненавидел выживших, он прекрасно понимал, что они такие же жертвы, как и он сам, как, впрочем, и многие другие убийцы. Во время испытаний он старался меньше слушать Сущность, а больше себя, но это было чертовски трудно. И всё же иногда у него получалось.

Траппер вышел со склада, обходя собственный капкан, и отправился на поиски последней жертвы, что ползала где-то в тёмной траве в надежде найти люк. Убийца довольно быстро вышел на кровавый след, влажной дорожкой блестевший в свете луны, и остановился у последнего выжившего, тотчас подбирая его на руки и закидывая на плечо.

Охотник пронёс его мимо крюка и вскоре заслышал заветный гул, доносившийся из лачуги. Скинув выжившего с плеча, он уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я всё ещё не боюсь тебя, — вдруг твёрдо произнёс Дуайт, поправляя очки, — Эван.

— Беги, Каштанчик, пока я не передумал! — гаркнул Траппер и тут же усмехнулся, видя, как вздрогнул выживший — но всё же не сдвинулся с места. Видимо, и правда не боялся.

— Спасибо, — вымолвил напоследок Фэйрфилд, взглянув ему в глаза, и тут же скрылся в чернильном тумане закрывшегося люка.

Быть может, однажды они всё-таки найдут выход из этого леса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 24 августа 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/25239967#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_501


	5. Один день из жизни Гостфейса (коллаб с Black0pium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Весь текст после звёздочек написан неподражаемым Black0pium <3

Стоял обычный тёплый осенний денёк. Если, конечно, понятие «обычности» вообще было применимо к миру Сущности. Дэнни потихоньку осваивался в новом мире и в перерывах между испытаниями путешествовал по различным местностям, бродил по бесконечным лесам и исследовал туманные закоулки, выдернутые из воспоминаний его коллег-убийц. Любимым местечком Дэнни бесспорно оказался Хэддонфилд. Как и всегда, он незаметно прокрался в пустой городок и затаился среди кустарников напротив дома с тыквой. Терпеливо выжидая… Нет, не жертву, а своего кумира.

В прошлый раз ему не удалось наладить с ним контакт, но теперь Дэнни подготовился лучше. Он внимательно наблюдал, и, спустя некоторое время, дверь дома наконец отворилась, и на пороге показался он.

В мире, из которого Сущность забрала Джонсона, Майкл был героем его любимого фильма про Хэллоуин. Конечно, помимо него здесь были ещё Крюгер и Кожаное лицо, но они не так интересовали Дэнни.

Наконец, показавшись из укрытия, Гостфейс отряхнул листву со своего савана и приблизился к Майерсу, что покидал свой дом. Сегодня Дэнни захватил с собой огромное ведро сырного попкорна, надеясь впечатлить этим своего кумира. Он спешно засеменил по тротуару, пытаясь догнать Майкла.

Тот, в свою очередь, мгновенно заметив его, внезапно остановился, наклонил голову набок и после непродолжительной паузы пошёл дальше.

— Эй! — крикнул ему вслед Дэнни. — Подожди, Майкл!

Однако Майкл и не думал ждать. Он шёл, не сбавляя темпа, вскоре приблизившись к границе Хэддонфилда: не то чтобы он пытался сбежать от Гостфейса, скорее уверенно направлялся куда-то.

Джонсон шёл за ним, не имея иного выбора, задрав голову и вглядываясь в безэмоциональную белую маску, будто пытаясь увидеть лицо Майкла сквозь неё. Внезапно, когда они вышли за пределы Хэддонфилда, туман сгустился, и Дэнни, не уследив за дорогой, резко врезался во что-то.

Или в кого-то.

— Какая встреча! Это же наш неуловимый новичок! — проговорил Эван, как только Дэнни отошёл назад, поправляя свою маску и осознавая, в кого он только что впечатался.  
Гостфейс тут же оглянулся назад на Майкла, но тот не выглядел удивлённым, так что было не трудно сложить два и два, чтобы понять, что именно на эту встречу так уверенно и шёл Майерс.

До Дэнни уже успели дойти некоторые слухи о взаимоотношениях между убийцами, однако он не спешил доверять своим источникам и, судя по всему, зря. Ситуация складывалась крайне неловкая.

— А что тут, собственно, происходит? — наконец выговорил Макмиллан после затянувшегося молчания.

— А я… — Джонсон замялся буквально на мгновение, но очень быстро взял себя в руки. И не из таких передряг выпутывался. — Я собирался встретиться с вами, поскольку предположил, что вам будет интересно узнать о способностях, которыми меня наградила Сущность. Приятно познакомиться, кстати!

Дэнни уверенно протянул руку, и Эван пожал её, кажется, удивившись.

— Это всё и правда очень интересно, но к чему тогда попкорн? Я думал, ты организовываешь киновечер, — усмехнулся Траппер.

Гостфейс опустил взгляд на ведро попкорна, что наполовину рассыпался по земле из-за неудачного столкновения, и вздохнул. Он тоже хотел бы, чтобы это был киновечер.

— Я просто взял его, чтобы перекусить, будешь? — Дэнни резко всучил полупустое ведро Эвану, окончательно разочаровавшись в своей идее, и махнул рукой, подзывая, а затем твёрдо пошагал по лесной тропинке, импровизируя на ходу. — За мной, я вас научу!

Эван пожал плечами, переглянувшись с Майклом, и они пошли следом.

***

Майкл, по правде говоря, не горел желанием чему-то учиться у этого парня в забавной пластиковой маске и странном чёрном плаще с ленточками, но один взгляд на Охотника дал ему понять, что стоит попробовать. В конце концов, что может случиться плохого?

— Та-ак-с, с чего бы начать, — Дэнни стоял с крайне задумчивым видом, распинывая камушки, и спустя секунду щёлкнул пальцами, — точно! Я могу научить вас, как стать максимально незаметными! Быть словно тень в ночи! Я знаю, вам, ребята, это точно понравится!

Майкл непонятливо уставился на Макмиллана, так и говоря своим видом, что он-то в этом точно не нуждался, но Эван решил дать новичку шанс.

— Ну, что ж, валяй, — на перечёркнутых шрамом губах появилась ухмылка, а руки оказались скрещены на груди. Конечно же он понимал, что его собственные навыки могут пригодиться ему намного больше. Да и ведь, на самом деле, уж кого-кого, а Эвана было трудно не заметить.

Объяснять, что и как нужно делать, оказалось не такой простой задачей, как Дэнни изначально предполагал, однако он умел отлично импровизировать. Правда, отбрасывая всю ту воду, что он успел налить, суть оказалась проста — нужно было всего лишь лучше прятаться, лучше слушать и тише ходить.

— А знаете… К чёрту этот навык! У меня есть кое-что получше! — Гостфейс поднял указательный палец, после чего гордо заявил, — Если вы устали от слишком быстрой заводки генераторов, то у меня есть просто лучшее средство. Вы берёте выжившего, — Дэнни попытался обхватить Майкла руками и поднять его, чтобы показать наглядно, но в итоге лишь покорчился немного, покряхтел и бросил эту идею, — ладно, это не так важно. Вы берёте выжившего на плечо, и Сущность блокирует наглым выжившим генераторы! Это же охренеть как полезно!

— Да, вот только навык Кенни мне кажется намного сильнее, — Охотник покачал головой, после чего мельком глянул на Майкла, которого происходящее, кажется, не интересовало вообще, — Ладно, показывай что-то действительно стоящее или просто перестань уже отнимать наше время.

Дэнни заметно погрустнел, глядя на своего кумира, которого он никак не мог заинтересовать. Что-то должно быть, что-то…

— Подождите! У меня есть то, что действительно вас впечатлит. Наверняка вы устали от того, что выжившие приседают, когда скидывают очередную деревяшку на вас, — Дэнни самодовольно вскинул голову, — у меня есть лучшее решение в вашей жизни!

После этих событий ещё долго ходили легенды и слухи о том, как некоторые выжившие видели самую ужасную вещь в их жизни. Это было страшнее любого кемпинга и туннелинга.  
Стоило только ноге угодить в капкан, как выживший начинал дрожать не столько от боли, сколько от ужаса. Перед ним стоял Охотник, угрожающе нависая сверху огромной горой мышц. И… Начинал приседать.

А после того, как Лори однажды увидела Майкла, передвигавшегося на корточках, ей ещё неделю снились кошмары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 30 сентября 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/25526647#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_744


	6. Вниз по кроличьей норе

Эван подошёл к небольшому капкану, больше похожему на своеобразную мышеловку, и вытащил из него бездыханное тельце дикого серого кролика, а затем отправился вдоль по лесной тропе. Он не до конца понимал, как именно Сущность использовала эти маленькие жертвоприношения, но и не жаловался — ему нравилось охотиться на кроликов. Это навевало ему воспоминания о детстве.

Когда Эвану было лет десять, отец впервые взял его с собой в лес: но не просто учить ориентироваться и запоминать тропы, а на охоту. На самую настоящую. Конечно, Эван постоянно расставлял мышеловки для поимки грызунов по всему поместью, но это было не то. Отец всегда говорил, что лес — это опасное место, в лесу всегда нужно было быть начеку и только среди дикой природы можно понять свою истинную силу.

Поэтому Эван был действительно взволнован: его ноги подрагивали не то от предвкушения, не то от тяжёлого рюкзака, что он нёс за спиной. Стояла поздняя осень, по обыкновению сырая и холодная погода, и солнце ещё не взошло, так что идти по тягучей грязи и в темноте было трудно. Но жаловаться было запрещено, жалуются только слабаки, а Эван должен быть сильным.

— Почти пришли, — вдруг негромко проговорил Макмиллан-старший, остановив сына. — Доставай капканы и начинай расставлять вдоль тропинок, как я учил. Только быстро, пока не начало светать.

Эван послушно покивал головой и спешно сбросил свой рюкзак, тут же доставая из него аккуратно сложенные ловушки. Он ранил ими пальцы бесчисленное количество раз, но это пустяк, всего лишь несколько белёсых шрамов рассекали его детские ручки.

На самом деле больше всего в походах в лес Эвану нравилось то, что он мог проводить время с их охотничьим псом по кличке Аластор — огромным дымчато-чёрным ирландским волкодавом. Он был его любимчиком. Отец рассказывал, что однажды Аластор насмерть загрыз волка, что пробрался на территорию поместья ночью, и Эван верил ему.

Вскоре капканы были расставлены, но расслабляться было рано — кролики были очень пугливыми животными, поэтому, учуяв людей, тут же бросались наутёк, да так быстро, что только Аластор и мог их догнать. А значит, одной силы было мало: главное, быть умнее противника, хитрее его. Так что Эван принялся ходить над кроличьими норами, чтобы спугнуть зверьков, вытравить их из укрытий и загнать прямо в ловушки.

Через некоторое время кролики начинали покидать свои норки и слепо бежать вперёд — тут же попадаясь в капканы. Вот глупые! Эван радовался, словно получил подарок на Рождество, он ощущал своё превосходство, и это чувство кружило голову.

А после отец заставил его собирать добычу, и это вернуло его на землю. Мальчик доставал из капканов полумёртвые тушки кроликов с отчаянно бившимися сердечками: кто-то из последних сил пытался вырваться, сдирая мех о металлические пружины ловушек, кто-то истекал кровью, кто-то надрывно пищал. Эван перепачкал все руки, но всё же вытащил всех кроликов, в его глазах застыли слёзы.

— Никакой жалости, это лишь звери, — тут же рявкнул Арчи, заметив опечаленного сына. — Если позволишь себе сочувствовать всякой жертве — сам станешь жертвой. А они только этого и ждут!

Эван вытер глаза и кивнул, опустив голову. Порою ему начинало казаться, что отец не был всегда прав.

Со временем Эван привык к виду крови и научился игнорировать страдания жертв. Отец водил его на охоту так часто, как позволяли сезон и погода, постепенно приучая к поимке всё более опасных зверей. Эван всё так же безгранично любил Аластора, пока во время одной из вылазок его не загрыз волк. Возможно, отец выдумал историю о том, что их пёс однажды сумел победить волка. Выдумал так же, как истории о смерти его дяди и матери. И Эван хотел бы перестать верить отцу совсем, но не мог, уж слишком он был привязан к нему, ибо больше не к кому.

Много лет прошло с тех пор, как Эван осознал, что поймать в ловушку можно было кого угодно, нужно было лишь знать как. И всё же охота на кроликов, доведённая уже до совершенства, помогала ему на время забыть обо всём и расслабиться, будто он вновь был тем беззаботным мальчишкой, что радовался первой добыче.

Пройдя добрые пару миль, Эван наконец оставил туманный лес позади и оказался посреди тихой городской улочки, замершей в золотой осени. В очередной раз он вошёл в знакомый дом и по-хозяйски притянул Майкла к себе, вручая ему свой охотничий трофей. Майкл, как и всегда, тотчас вспорол и без того мёртвого кролика от шеи до хвоста и отложил тушку в сторону, позволяя тёмной крови медленно вытечь. А после порывисто прильнул к Эвану, наверное, в знак благодарности. И Эван счастливо улыбнулся — кажется, теперь он нашёл причину любить охоту на кроликов получше прежней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 1 октября 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/25532069#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_754


	7. «Спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть. Семейное дело»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер со «Сверхъестественным»

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride._

Мотор ревел, в окнах шумел ветер, а из радиоприёмника раздавались мощные гитарные рифы одной любимых рок-групп Эвана. Он мчался на очередную охоту.

Ему нравилось ездить между штатами по скоростным трассам, в сотый раз переслушивая свои микстейпы, обедать в придорожных дайнерах и ночевать в дешёвых мотелях. Была в этом всём какая-то романтика. Эван любил такую жизнь, но он прекрасно понимал, что каждый охотник на нечисть рано или поздно оказывался в лапах очередного существа, из которых уже не в силах был выбраться.

После смерти всё, что отец оставил Эвану, были старенькая Шевроле Импала и дневник с записями о различных монстрах. Его мать умерла, когда он был ещё совсем ребёнком, но она всегда говорила, что ангелы присматривают за Эваном… Видимо, она ошибалась. Никому не было до него дела, так что он жил, пока мог, пока не доехал до Преисподней.

Новостные заголовки маленького городка в Пенсильвании гласили о том, что полиция обнаружила два обескровленных трупа, и теперь ищет маньяка, который мог совершить такое. Эвана заинтересовало это дело, и он был почти уверен, что за убийствами стояли вампиры. Значит, стоило поспешить, пока жертв не стало больше.

Остановившись в городе, Макмиллан, как и всегда, начал своё расследование. Напялил деловой костюм, чтобы прикинуться федералом, поговорил с родственниками погибших, посетил морг и наконец обосновался в полицейском участке. Он узнал, что позавчера пропал ещё один парень, но его тело так и не нашли — должно быть, вампиры держали его у себя, чтобы обратить. Нужно было найти их «гнездо» до того, как они создадут ещё одного монстра.

Наконец, поговорив с местными фермерами, у которых периодически пропадал скот, Эван определил примерное место обитания тварей и готов был расправиться с ними.  
В его арсенале было много различного оружия, но в этот раз было достаточно его любимого мачете. Пожалуй, убийство вампиров было одним из самых лёгких — их нужно было всего лишь обезглавить — так что Эван был уверен в своих силах и, как только стемнело, отправился на охоту.

Макмиллан продвигался по ночному лесу, прислушиваясь к подозрительным шорохам, заходя всё глубже и глубже, пока наконец не обнаружил небольшую полуразвалившуюся хижину, в которой мерцал тусклый свет. Он бесшумно пробрался внутрь, пытаясь сориентироваться и определить, сколько же вампиров здесь обитало.

В доме стояла чудовищная вонь, повсюду валялся мусор, а пол был уляпан кровью и чёрт знает чем ещё. Эван осторожно крался по подвалу, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за штанину. Мгновенно развернувшись, охотник приставил своё мачете к горлу бледного парня, что сидел, прислонившись к стене.

— П-помогите… — еле выговорил тот и, кажется, отключился.

«И правда пытались обратить», — подумал Эван, сообразив, что это и был последний пропавший.

Что ж, бедолагу он почти спас, теперь оставалось лишь зачистить гнездо. Веселье только начиналось.

Застав одного из вампиров около лестницы врасплох, Эван мгновенно срубил ему голову и двинулся дальше: нашёл ещё одного на кухне, а после вышел в гостиную, где на него набросилось сразу двое. Макмиллан успел отшвырнуть девушку, обезглавил её бойфренда, а после и её саму. Кажется, он расправился со всеми.

Эван взял парнишку без сознания на руки и потащил на улицу. Как только он вышел, к хижине стали приближаться люди… Нет, не люди, то были оставшиеся вампиры, что вернулись с охоты. Эван тотчас положил парня на землю и выхватил своё мачете, готовый биться до конца. Но их было слишком много.

«Вот и всё», — подумал он, когда один из вампиров уже пригвоздил его к земле и собирался вцепиться в его шею.

Внезапно сквозь тело монстра прошёл бело-голубой свет, и он тут же пал замертво. Пока Эван пытался прийти в себя и подняться, загадочный человек, что спас его, в одиночку перебил всех оставшихся тварей. В его руке блестел лишь небольшой серебристый клинок.

Наконец, когда гнездо было по-настоящему зачищено, Эван подошёл к незнакомцу в бежевом плаще и нахмурился: перед ним стоял молодой мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами, лицо его было совершенно спокойно и не выражало никакой эмоции.

— Ты кто такой? — с недоверием спросил Макмиллан, сжимая рукоять мачете.

— Майкл, — хладнокровно произнёс тот.

— Это я понял, но _что_ ты такое? — Эван готов был вонзить свой нож в это существо в любой момент.

— Я ангел божий.

— Иди ты к чёрту, нет никаких ангелов, — разозлился охотник.

— В этом твоя проблема, Эван. Тебе недостаёт веры.

В следующее мгновение небеса загрохотали и заискрились молниями, неожиданно за спиной парня в бежевом плаще распахнулись огромные чёрные крылья.

Выходит, он не лгал.

В тот день, в ту самую минуту, жизнь Эвана навсегда переменилась, однако он ещё не знал этого. Не подозревал, что так было предначертано. Что Майкл ещё не раз спасёт его от падения в Бездну и окажется тем самым ангелом, который будет присматривать за ним — как всегда и говорила мама.

Эван ехал по трассе в смешанных чувствах, в недоумении, сомневаясь во всём, что он когда-либо знал. Ему нужно было время, чтобы разобраться. Но пока он вёз спасённого паренька в больницу, а из радиоприёмника тихонько доносился чарующий голос Роберта Планта.

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by_  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 31 октября 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/25789981#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_833


	8. Вой

Давным-давно, много лет назад, когда Эван был совсем ребёнком, его бабушка Грейси родом из Шотландии любила рассказывать ему сказки. И однажды вечером, накануне Самайна — праздника окончания уборки урожая, она поведала Эвану легенду о Банши.

В ту ночь Эван не мог уснуть. Он был страшно напуган, и ветер, что выл за окном, беспрестанно чудился ему криком Банши. Ему было стыдно, что какая-то выдуманная история так испугала его, потому что отец говорил, что боятся только слабаки. Эван не хотел быть слабаком.

Спустя время мальчик всё же позабыл об этой истории, и жизнь шла своим чередом. Одним поздним майским вечером, когда Эван устал слушать ругань родителей, доносившуюся из соседней комнаты, он решил выйти на улицу, чтобы прогуляться по территории поместья.

Эван накинул тонкую курточку и выбежал из дома. Он бежал так долго, как только мог, пока воздух не начал жечь его лёгкие, словно огнём. Наконец, остановившись у лесной опушки, Макмиллан решил подойти к реке, чтобы попить.

Тяжело дыша, он подобрался к берегу, как вдруг заметил, что у самой кромки воды кто-то был. Эван остановился, вглядываясь в силуэт. На сырой земле сидела скрюченная женщина в белом саване и с длинными светлыми волосами, что закрывали её лицо. Казалось, она тихонько плакала и стирала в реке какие-то тряпки. Что за чертовщина? По спине пробежали мурашки, как вдруг Эван вспомнил бабушкины сказки, вспомнил о Банши.

Замерев от ужаса, мальчик взглянул на призрака в последний раз и тотчас бросился наутёк. На ватных ногах он добежал до дома, задыхаясь и давясь слезами. На пороге его встретила мама.

— Куда ты подевался, Эван? Я всюду тебя искала! — беззлобно начала она. — Что случилось?

Эван бросился в её объятья, не в силах выговорить ни слова, он хватался за подол её платья и не мог унять свой плач.

— Тише, малыш, что с тобой? — мама присела на корточки, чтобы заглянуть сыну в глаза. — Я слышала какой-то странный вой, ты видел волка?

В этот момент Эван перестал плакать. Странный вой? Бабушка рассказывала, что крик Банши могли слышать только те, кому вскоре суждено было умереть. Нет-нет-нет…

— Я в-видел… — заикаясь, начал мальчишка. — Да, это был волк, мам.

Он не мог сказать ей правду. Должно быть, ему показалось. Наверное, он просто переутомился. Это не могло быть правдой…

— Вытри слёзы, Эван, пока отец не увидел, — заботливо проговорила мама, вручая ему платочек. — Ты же знаешь его.

— Прости… Я больше не буду убегать, — всхлипнув, Эван вытер лицо и зашёл в дом, тут же взбегая по лестнице на второй этаж в свою комнату.

Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, и он никак не мог успокоиться. Но плакать было нельзя, он должен быть сильным, чтобы защитить маму.

Следующим вечером родители снова ругались, но Эван сидел в своей комнате и рисовал, чтобы отвлечься.

— Собирайся, — внезапно к нему ворвался отец. — Быстро!

— В чём дело? — Эван моментально спрятал свои рисунки и испуганно посмотрел на отца.

— Твоя мать утверждает, что уже несколько дней слышит волчий вой. Ты слышишь его? — раздражённо выплюнул Арчи. — Мы идём расставлять капканы.

Мальчик кивнул, ничего не ответив, и принялся искать в шкафу свои резиновые сапожки. Он не знал, что ещё можно сделать, чтобы спасти маму.

Отец говорил, что она сумасшедшая. Что она не слушается его и слишком много спорит, а женщине не подобает вести себя таким образом. И Эван не смел перечить ему.

Через пару дней, прекрасным солнечным утром, мальчик проснулся в хорошем настроении, ибо впервые за долгое время его разбудили не ссоры родителей. Он спустился вниз и забежал в столовую, где отец завтракал в одиночестве, читая газету.

— А где мама? — спросил Эван, чувствуя нараставшее внутри беспокойство. Такое же, как когда пропал его дядя.

Арчи посмотрел на него исподлобья, отложив газету. Его глаза безумно сверкали, и в них не было ни капли печали.

В то мгновение Эван впервые пожелал, чтобы отец тоже услышал вой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 1 ноября 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/25798213#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_831


	9. Тепло (коллаб с Black0pium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Весь текст после первых звёздочек написан милым Black0pium <3

Жухлая трава, покрытая изморозью, хрустела под тяжёлой подошвой, а замёрзшие листья тотчас трескались и рассыпались. Когда Эван в очередной раз прибыл в Хэддонфилд, чтобы навестить Майкла, то никак не ожидал застать последнего в подобном состоянии.

Стоило упомянуть, что в последнее время на улице стало заметно холоднее, чаще шли дожди и пронзительный ветер подолгу не утихал, а кое-где даже выпал снег. После Священного увядания Сущность готовилась к зиме — таков был Её жизненный цикл.

Макмиллан привычным движением открыл дверь дома, что располагался в центре Переулка Лэмпкин, однако, к его удивлению, никто не встретил его. Эван тут же нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, не ссорились ли они в прошлый раз… Нет, всё было хорошо.

— Майки? — настороженно произнёс он, входя в дом.

На первом этаже было темно и неуютно. Быть может, Майерса просто не было дома? Он мог быть на испытании или где-то ещё. Подумав о том, что Майкл мог проводить своё свободное время с кем-то другим, Эван тут же ощутил внезапный болезненный укол ревности — и нахмурился ещё пуще.

Бегло осмотрев пустую гостиную, Макмиллан всё же решился подняться на второй этаж, где располагалась спальня Майкла. Старая деревянная лестница скрипнула под его весом, а в коридорах было так же темно, как и внизу, однако Эван всё равно подошёл к знакомой двери и постучал. Никакого ответа вновь не последовало, так что он осторожно отворил дверь и заглянул внутрь.

Взгляд его тут же зацепился за скомканный бумажный платок, что валялся на полу, затем он заметил ещё один, а после ещё и ещё. Весь пол был усыпан белыми комочками, словно снежками. Подняв глаза, Макмиллан наконец встретился взглядом с виновником беспорядка.

— Майки… Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно проговорил он, подходя ближе.

Майерс сидел на своей постели, укутанный в одеяло по самую шею, а по бокам его окружали подушки разных размеров и форм. Его светлые волосы были растрёпаны и почти закрывали лицо. В комнате было душно и очень тепло.

Потеснив подушки, Эван присел на кровать рядом и осторожно убрал волосы с лица Майкла, а после прижал губы к его лбу.

— Да у тебя лихорадка! — тут же заключил он. — Нужно срочно к Доктору.

После этих слов Майерс резко дёрнулся и отпрянул прочь, мотая головой.

— Я серьёзно, Майкл, тебе может стать хуже, — однако парень был непреклонен и лишь сильнее вжался в угол. — Угораздило же…

Деваться было некуда, и хотя Эван вполне мог бы дотащить Майкла силой, он не хотел мучить его ещё больше. Он знал, что Майкл ненавидел докторов. Или боялся? Это было уже не так важно.

— Ладно, так и быть, твоя взяла… — вздохнул Макмиллан. — Я сам схожу к Картеру и принесу тебе лекарств, хорошо?

Майерс глядел на него исподлобья, насупившись в своём одеяле, как птенец, и после непродолжительной паузы вдруг высунул из укрытия руку и крепко сжал ладонь Эвана.

— Я быстро, Майки, — Эван погладил его по тыльной стороне ладони в ответ и нехотя убрал свою руку. — Это для твоего же блага, я скоро вернусь.

Он снова прижался губами ко лбу Майерса, но в этот раз не для измерения температуры, и спешно покинул комнату, затылком ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд.

Гул проводов и потрескивание электричества были вечными спутниками этого места, наравне с разлетавшимися то тут, то там ослепительными искрами и сквозняком, завывавшим вдоль длинных коридоров. Макмиллан вошёл в Институт Лэри, и его непроизвольно передёрнуло — местечко было и правда не из приятных.

Дойдя до кабинета Доктора, Эван замялся на мгновение, но вздохнул и уверенно постучал в дверь. Вскоре ему открыли.

— О, какие гости! Неужто сам мистер Макмиллан пожаловал в мою скромную обитель? — тотчас громогласно объявил Герман, стягивая с переносицы аккуратные круглые очки для чтения.

— Док, прошу, кончай с этим жеманством, я пришёл по делу, — хмуро проговорил Эван и по-дружески пожал протянутую руку.

— Что стряслось? — Картер не переставал улыбаться, хотя голос его звучал вполне серьёзно. Должно быть, он не всегда контролировал свою мимику.

— Майкл заболел, — выдохнул Эван и заглянул Картеру в глаза. — Мне нужны лекарства.

— А где он? Я должен осмотреть его, — Доктор уселся за свой письменный стол и принялся перебирать какие-то бумажки и документы.

— Не выйдет. Он тебе не дастся, только хуже сделаешь. Прошу, просто дай мне какой-нибудь аспирин, и я пойду, — ещё более угрюмо процедил Эван.

— Занимательно, — Герман поднял на него взгляд. — Ты так переживаешь за него. Скажи мне, что в нём особенного, Эван?

Макмиллан раздражённо нахмурился и сжал кулаки — он едва сдерживал гнев, глядя на ехидную ухмылку Картера.

Доселе их взаимоотношения с Доктором можно было считать более или менее дружескими, пару раз они даже играли в шахматы, однако Картер умел выводить людей из себя как никто другой. Эван старался пропускать его каверзные вопросы мимо ушей, но в этот раз всё обстояло иначе.

Нужно было успокоиться, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, в конце концов, сейчас Эван был не в том положении, в котором он мог бы дать волю своим бушевавшим эмоциям.

— Это… Это долгая история, док, у меня нет на это времени, — с фальшивой дипломатичностью произнёс Макмиллан.

Доктор тотчас рассмеялся — он всё понимал, конечно, понимал. Он видел людей насквозь, знал ответы заранее, но разве не приятнее было вытаскивать их силой? Заставлять человека произносить вслух то, что и так было известно, и смаковать, как бедолага колебался или нервничал, переступая через свои принципы, гордость или обещания? Вот что было бесценно.

— Так уж и быть, Эван, помогу тебе по старой дружбе, — Герман поднялся со своего места и быстрым шагом направился куда-то. — За мной.

Макмиллан стиснул зубы, подавляя очередной приступ ярости, и пошагал следом. Он ненавидел находиться в зависимом положении, но ради Майкла готов был пойти на всё.

Вскоре они оказались в небольшом помещении со стеллажами, заставленными разными склянками и колбами, и Эван даже предполагать не хотел, для чего всё это было нужно.

— Ты можешь хотя бы описать, что с ним, чтобы я мог подобрать лекарства? — проговорил Картер.

— Ну, у него насморк и высокая температура… Наверное, кашель тоже? Я думаю, он простыл, — растерянно пожал плечами Эван. — Не могу знать наверняка, я же не доктор.

— Вот именно, — буркнул Картер, стягивая с полок какие-то таблетки, пузырьки с неизвестными растворами и шприцы. Стоп, шприцы?

Доктор собрал всё необходимое в небольшой мешочек и протянул его Эвану, однако отдавать не спешил. Эван уже сто раз успел пожалеть о том, что пришёл сюда — лучше бы обратился к Лизе, она бы насобирала ему каких-нибудь трав, или к Салли на худой конец.

— Ты будешь мне должен, Макмиллан, — зловеще улыбнулся Доктор, чувствуя своё превосходство.

— Я понял, — смиренно произнёс Эван, подыгрывая ему. — Спасибо, док.

Наконец, Герман ослабил хватку и отдал мешок с лекарствами.

— Если ты не позволишь мне исследовать его, значит, мне придётся исследовать тебя в два раза тщательнее. Такова цена, — с лица Картера не сходил самодовольный оскал.

— Идёт, — сухо выговорил Эван и пожал ему руку.

На самом деле после пыток Сущности доктор Картер вряд ли мог удивить его чем-то новым, поэтому Эван вскоре оставил эти мысли, тревожась больше о Майкле, которого он непреднамеренно заставил ждать ощутимо дольше, чем было обещано.

***

Он пообещал ему, что это ненадолго, но Майкл всегда с подозрением и неверием относился к подобным обещаниям. Как только за Охотником захлопнулась дверь в комнату, парень вновь уткнулся носом в одеяло. Отчего-то после его ухода в помещении словно стало ещё холоднее, чем было до этого.

Время тянулось издевательски медленно, и несмотря на то, что Майерс славился своей терпеливостью, переждать эти минуты до возвращения мужчины ему удалось с трудом.

Наконец, дверь в его комнату тихо скрипнула, и мягкий свет от небольшой коридорной лампочки наполнил комнату. Взгляд голубых глаз уцепился за кулёк в руках Охотника. Видимо, мистер Герман Картер, этот повёрнутый псих, сегодня оказался особенно сговорчивым.

Майкл даже привстал со своего места, высовывая влажный и холодный нос из комка одеяла, которое вообще каким-то чудом нашёл в этой дыре. Сильная рука усадила его обратно, доставая принесённые лекарства.

— Сиди ты, не хочу, чтобы у тебя ещё и голова закружилась от твоей лихорадки.

Сперва пальцы Макмиллана выцепили какие-то препараты — просроченные, скорее всего — но был ли большой выбор? Тихо зашуршала в руках инструкция с дурацким мелким шрифтом. В полумраке комнаты его вообще было сложно разобрать.

— Так, знаешь, к чёрту её, как будто я никогда не лечился от простуды.

Майкл с долей осуждения посмотрел на Эвана, но всё же сейчас он был явно не в том положении, чтобы настаивать на чём-то своём. Он быстро проглотил выданные ему таблетки в надежде на то, что эта чёртова ломота в теле уйдёт, а голова перестанет кружиться из-за лихорадки.

В детстве он не так часто болел, и в основном всю заразу в дом приносила его старшая сестра. Он прекрасно помнил, даже сейчас, как они вместе болели неделями, пропуская школу, и, пожалуй, это было лучшее время, которое они проводили вместе. Иногда Джудит даже играла с ним или просто разговаривала, потому как все её друзья были в это время на занятиях. А когда близилось выздоровление, брат и сестра играли в прятки, бегая по всему дому.

Из воспоминаний блондина выдернул вид шприца в чужих руках, которым Эван по неосторожности слегка брызнул на его тёплую кожу. Майерс сразу отшатнулся, тотчас осознавая, что непонятную мутную жидкость в нём хотят вколоть ему. Ну уж нет, он не согласен снова терпеть эти уколы!

Видя реакцию Майкла, Эван сразу же встрепенулся, не зная, куда деть эту страшную штуковину, чтобы не пугать парня ещё больше. И ничего лучше ему в голову не пришло, чем засунуть шприц под простыни.

— Послушай, я и сам не в восторге, что тебе приходится терпеть всё это, но я не желаю тебе зла, Майки, — рука Эвана осторожно погладила чужое плечо, укрытое толстым грязным одеялом. — Обещаю, после укола тебе станет намного лучше. Я знаю, что у тебя с этим связаны не очень хорошие воспоминания…

По взгляду Майерса стало понятно, что Эвану явно пора замолчать. По крайней мере на этой теме, что он поспешно и сделал. Но всё-таки уговорить недоверчивого пациента для укола было почти необходимостью.

— Просто доверься мне. Когда я ухаживал за отцом, мне приходилось много заниматься подобными процедурами, — карие глаза чуть прикрылись, а на лице появилась лёгкая улыбочка, больше похожая на ухмылку. — Ты же знаешь, я не сделаю тебе больно. По крайней мере, если тебе эта боль не понравится.

Перебороть себя перед страхами и неприязнью было тяжёлой задачей, но научиться доверять хоть кому-то в этом месте казалось неплохой идеей. А преодоление страха перед иглами — хорошим зачатком к этому. Так уж и быть, Майкл скинул одеяло, но всё ещё недовольно косился на шприц, шмыгая носом.

Всё произошло довольно быстро и даже почти безболезненно. Вот только от обиженного взгляда голубых глаз Охотника это не избавило, однако Майкл понимал, что это для его же блага.

Со всем остальным они разобрались даже быстрее, и недовольный самим фактом лечения Майерс вновь спрятался в одеяло. Эван убрал всякие дурацкие бумажки и сопливые платки, скидывая их в одну кучу в углу комнаты, чтобы не валялись повсюду. А после пристроился рядом, обхватив чужое тело руками и прижав к себе. Хорошо хоть сейчас чёртовы крюки, обычно торчавшие из его тела, не мешали ему.

Шершавые и сухие губы, перечёркнутые шрамом, уткнулись во влажный висок, а пальцы заправили пшеничную прядь Майерсу за ухо. Он слышал, как блондин начинал дышать носом, и даже сопел уже не так часто. Это хорошо. Если бы от лекарств Картера ему не стало лучше, то дальнейшее их деловое общение вылилось бы во что-то явно нехорошее и отнюдь не лестное.

***

Майкл вскочил посреди ночи, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему подумалось, что он вновь очутился в психбольнице, но, когда его глаза попривыкли к темноте, он узнал знакомые стены. И выдохнул с облегчением.

Лихорадка отступила, и он соображал яснее. Да ему приснилось, должно быть, что он заболел. И что его лечили. Но только когда он услышал тихий храп рядом, то понял, что сном это вовсе не было. Скорее заблуждением, по крайней мере наполовину. В больнице он точно не был.

Он привстал, сбрасывая с себя влажное от пота одеяло. Футболка насквозь промокла, потому он поспешил снять и её. В комнате всё равно было душно.

— Эван, — тихо позвал Майкл, скорее пытаясь убедиться в том, что это был действительно он, чем дождаться какого-либо ответа. Всё равно тот спал и не слышал его. И, судя по всему, спал крепко, продолжая храпеть.

Остатки лекарств парень собрал и запихнул обратно в кулёк. Хоть они и помогали, ему не нравилось их принимать. Слишком сильно это напоминало ему «лечение» в Смитс Гроув.

Голубые глаза ещё раз взглянули на Эвана, после чего Майерс торопливыми, но беззвучными шагами вышел из комнаты и спустился по прогнившей деревянной лестнице. В этот самый момент он вновь чувствовал себя ребёнком.

Сумка с лекарствами в срочном порядке полетела в ближайшие кусты.

***

Самым ранним утром Охотник, поморщившись от проникавшего в комнату света и сквозняка, недовольно пробурчал и поднялся с кровати, подмечая пропажу одного заболевшего блондина.

— Майкл?

Нехорошие мысли довольно быстро заполняли его голову, и страх вперемешку с раздражением смешались в неприятный коктейль, заставляя его почти вскочить. Сумки с лекарствами тоже не было, но это волновало его меньше всего.

Тяжёлыми и быстрыми шагами Эван спустился вниз, не переставая звать Майерса, как вдруг обнаружил его сидевшим на крыльце и смотревшим в небо. Тогда он выдохнул с облегчением, однако раздражение в голосе явно выдавало его волнение.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? Ты же так заболеешь ещё сильнее, Майкл! Чем ты думаешь?!

Виновник всё так же молчал, только теперь повернул светлую растрёпанную макушку, глядя на Охотника, и на его губах заиграла лёгкая, почти незаметная улыбка.

— Я не против заболеть сильнее, если это заставит тебя остаться со мной, Эван.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 13 декабря 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/26192519#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_937


	10. Кошмар перед Рождеством (коллаб с Black0pium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все действия Майкла написаны волшебным Black0pium <3  
> Арт:  
> https://sun9-49.userapi.com/impg/LdtOZSN0i8Sn0obNyWAS23gPvFgivz3-NfYYUg/AFHW2UFrDxQ.jpg?size=2560x1810&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=65f1eb4a26e8066fcd3d766fe34980a1&type=album  
> Художник: https://vk.com/gemoglobinchik

С наступлением зимы мир Сущности начинал меняться и становился, казалось, ещё ужаснее. Помимо сквозивших ледяных ветров, от которых выжившие защищались тёплыми свитерами, а убийцы горячей кровью выживших, почти повсеместно выпал рыхлый снег, укрыв холодную землю огромным белым одеялом.

В одну из таких снежных ночей, когда лютая метель смешивалась с густым туманом, и разглядеть что-либо дальше своего носа было практически невозможно, Эван внезапно проснулся с чувством неясной тревоги. Был ли это зов Сущности? Ночной кошмар? Он не мог понять, что разбудило его, однако и успокоиться не мог.

Макмиллан поднялся с постели, ощущая, как холодный пот стекал по его спине, а сердце гулко стучало за грудиной и пульсировало в висках. Давно он не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Схватившись за голову, он вышел из дома и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но лучше не становилось. Словно в бреду, Эван вдруг сделал нерешительный шаг, за ним ещё один, всё сильнее отдаляясь от дома и теряясь в буране. Несмотря на мороз, ему было жарко, ему казалось, что его тело сейчас растает, как восковая фигурка, забытая у камина. В безумном порыве, борясь с лихорадкой, он продолжал бесцельно идти вперёд, пока ноги наконец не подвели его. И он рухнул на землю — снежная буря тотчас накрыла его.

Очнувшись уже засветло, Эван с трудом разлепил веки и тут же заметил на снегу красные пятна. Кровь? Он протёр глаза и взглянул ещё раз: нет, это была не кровь — красная ткань его пижамы беспорядочно валялась вокруг, словно кто-то с силой разорвал его одежду в клочья. Макмиллан озадаченно помотал головой и попытался подняться из сугроба, однако потерял равновесие и упал обратно в снег. Его голова казалась такой тяжёлой… Эван нахмурился и привычным движением провёл ладонью по макушке, как вдруг нащупал рога?.. Этого не может быть! Должно быть, он всё ещё спал. Макмиллан оглядел свои руки — с ними тоже произошли метаморфозы — его предплечья были покрыты густой тёмно-каштановой шерстью. Эван уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел столько волос на своём теле.

Наконец, поднявшись в полный рост, Макмиллан сделал шаг и вновь едва не свалился. Ощущая дрожь в коленях, он стряхнул с ноги снег и внезапно обнаружил, что его ступни превратились в копытца. Эван опешил, не веря своим глазам. Что за чертовщина? Сущность нашла новый способ изуродовать его? Охотник судорожно начал ощупывать своё новое тело, покрытое шерстью и рождественскими украшениями. Она превратила его в какое-то чудовище…

Весь день Эван провалялся в постели, тщетно пытаясь отдохнуть. Из полудрёмы его выдёргивали странные ощущения и лихорадочные порывы, ему всё время было жарко, и что-то свербело внутри, не давая покоя. Он всерьёз думал дойти до Доктора, но Картер, скорее всего, только засмеял бы его или, того хуже, попытался бы поставить на нём эксперимент, так что от этой идеи пришлось отказаться.

Как только тёмный туман заволок поместье, Эван вновь почувствовал непреодолимое желание бежать куда-то, словно, если он не сделает этого, его тело сгорит. Пробиваясь через туман и снегопад, Эван цеплялся за ветки деревьев, ломая тонкие прутья и забирая их с собой. Вскоре их набралось достаточно, и Макмиллан обвязал охапку вичек красной тесьмой, крепко сжимая в руке свои новые розги.

Он дошёл до башни и набрал полный мешок угля, взвалив его за плечи. Эван ощущал жар, исходивший от его тела, и слышал звон маленьких колокольчиков, что украшали его грудь и пояс, пока шагал по хрустящему снегу и вдыхал морозный воздух. Что-то дикое и необузданное просыпалось в нём, чем ближе он подходил к месту, куда ноги сами несли его — не то по привычке, не то по зову Сущности. Эван ехидно улыбнулся, насколько позволял оскал его острых зубов, и поудобнее перехватил розги. Он знал, кто был первым в списке непослушных.

***

Проснувшись утром от кошмара, мальчик распахнул свои голубые глаза. Это же был просто сон? Во сне ему казалось, что холод опоясывал всё его тело, и зверь, огромный и рогатый, смотрел на него издалека, стоя по колено в снегу. Тогда он не мог пошевелиться, только наблюдал, как монстр, смеясь, подходил всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе…

Майки мотнул головой, пытаясь стрясти остатки пугающего сна. По дому витал сладкий, немного пряный запах имбирной выпечки, и слышалось, как кто-то смеялся и разговаривал внизу. Мальчик приподнял голову, и его взгляд тут же устремился в окно. Этот день был кануном Рождества.

— Мам, я не хочу опять сидеть с Майклом, Дэниел обещал заехать за мной в три!

— Джудит, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что мы не можем оставить твоего брата одного.

— Почему вы просто не можете взять его с собой? — девушка измученно вздохнула, состроив хмурую гримасу и тыкнув вилкой в яичницу в своей тарелке. — Неужели нельзя…

— Довольно, — строго произнесла Эдит, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем, — этот вопрос даже не обсуждается. Нам с твоим отцом тем более уже пора ехать. Ты же знаешь, что сегодня в торговом центре будет очень много народу, а нам ещё нужно купить продукты и подарки! Ты посидишь с ним, и Луна с неба от этого не свалится…

Делать больше было нечего. Придётся им с Дэнни сидеть дома, пока остальные их друзья наверняка будут развлекаться и пить пиво, да и просто отрываться по полной.

Уже на выходе из дома, Эдит, повязывая шарф, смотрела на сидевшую на диване дочь, красившую ногти.

— И проследи, чтобы Майкл спустился и позавтракал. Мы любим вас, детка, ты же знаешь.

— Да, мам, — буркнула в ответ девушка. Ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что пока родителей не будет, её брат не учудит чего-то странного или не навредит себе, свалив всю вину на неё. Или, что ещё хуже, не будет просто стоять и таращиться на неё… брр, от этих мыслей даже мурашки по коже пробежали.

На удивление, в течение дня мальчик вёл себя довольно спокойно, большую часть времени просто стоя и глядя в окно. В выпавшем за ночь снегу резвились другие дети, кидались в друг друга снежками и смеялись. Кто-то из соседей запоздало украшал дом рождественскими украшениями, подключал огоньки, и уже к вечеру вся улица светилась золотистыми и разноцветными лампочками.

Крупными хлопьями падал снег. Мальчик подошёл к сестре, увлечённо целовавшейся со своим парнем, и легонько потянул её за край свитера.

— Может быть, пойдём на улицу, поиграем?

Лицо девушки было полно недоумения и раздражения.

— Не видишь, я занята? — блондинка слегка отстранилась от своего ухажёра и оперлась руками на колени, глядя в лицо брата и неловко улыбаясь. — Иди и поиграй с игрушками, можешь где-нибудь ещё развесить оставшиеся украшения. Я присоединюсь позже…

Обиженно поглядев на Джудит, младший Майерс пошёл в свою комнату, по дороге остановившись возле двери сестры. Через какое-то время со второго этажа раздался грохот, и Джудит, быстренько поднявшись по лестнице, влетела в открытую дверь.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! Я же говорила тебе не заходить в мою комнату! Что ты тут устроил, — в то время как мальчик отошёл от кучки журналов на полу, его сестра подняла выдернутый из шкафчика ящик, замечая под ним свой распахнутый дневник. На одной из страниц была нарисована женская фигура, насаженная на рога какого-то чудища с горящими красными глазами.

Её тонкие, аккуратные пальчики вставили ящик на место, приложив немного усилий, а затем подняли с пола дневник. В её взгляде читался испуг. Нет, дети не должны были такое рисовать. Дети не должны были вести себя так, как вёл себя он.

***

Родители вернулись уже вечером, с огромными сумками, которые глава семейства выгружал из машины. Они отпраздновали Рождество, как и подобает «идеальной» американской семье — за большим столом, увлечённо разговаривая.

Дело всё больше близилось к полуночи, за окном была кромешная темень, разгоняемая только слепо горящими в метели огоньками. Ветер поднялся не на шутку, и вкупе со стремительно падавшим мелким снегом, стал походить на настоящий буран. Было решено отправить детей спать, ведь к утру Санта должен был оставить им подарки под ёлкой.

Эдит вместе с дочерью оставила подле камина стакан молока и печенье, после чего вся семья отправилась спать. Или почти вся.

***

Майкл всё никак не мог заснуть, глядя в потолок и слушая метель за окном. Было и без того жутко, но теперь в тёмной комнате предметы начинали приобретать очертания монстров. Он встал с кровати, потирая глаза и включая маленький ночник в виде мишки, как вдруг замер.

Снизу послышался грохот. Но ведь все уже спали?

Будучи любопытным ребёнком, недолго думая, мальчик медленно подошёл, почти подкрался к двери, стараясь не скрипеть половицами и слушая звуки. Затем медленно, с тихим скрипом, приоткрыл дверь. В коридоре было темно, и только лестницу на первый этаж освещали огни от всё ещё горевшей ёлки.

Он решил спуститься вниз и посмотреть одним глазком. Вдруг это и правда Санта? Но ведь он будет плохим ребёнком, если не будет спать. А был ли он вообще хорошим в этом году?

Поразмыслив ещё несколько секунд и даже как-то замявшись, младший Майерс отчётливо услышал скрип половиц с первого этажа. Тихо крадясь босыми ножками по полу, он пошёл на звук.

***

Пробравшись в дом через дымоход, Крампус очутился в просторной, украшенной, сверкавшей огнями гостиной и тут же почувствовал запах имбирного печенья. Он подошёл к небольшому столику у камина и заметил тарелку с угощениями, которые и источали сладкий аромат. Он так проголодался, пока шёл сюда. Сколько же времени он шёл? Схватив сразу несколько, Крампус тут же начал жадно поедать их, запивая уже остывшим молоком, как вдруг заслышал тихий шорох, доносившийся с лестницы.

Он тотчас бросил остатки печенья и обратил свой взор в сторону шума. Меж столбиков перил он заметил мальчишку, который, казалось, был напуган и пытался спрятаться. Вдруг Крампус ощутил, что перед ним был именно тот, из-за кого он проделал этот долгий и нелёгкий путь. Непослушный мальчишка, которого нужно было наказать.

Внезапно Крампуса пронзило чувство праведного гнева, он крепко сжал свои розги и, усмехнувшись, двинулся в сторону ребёнка. Тот, спотыкаясь, попятился назад, а после и вовсе бросился бежать обратно на второй этаж. Крампус медленно шёл за ним вдоль длинного и тёмного коридора, цокая копытцами по деревянному полу. Мальчишка влетел в свою комнату, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с чудовищем, и с силой захлопнул перед ним дверь, щёлкнув замком.

А после Майкл сполз на пол, пытаясь перевести дыхание, его голова пульсировала от напряжения, а сердце бешено стучало, казалось, в самом горле. Здесь он был в безопасности. Крампус не мог добраться до него… Майерс закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться, но что-то всё же было не так. В комнате было слишком холодно. Мальчишка медленно открыл сначала один глаз, а потом второй, и вдруг заметил, что окно было распахнуто настежь. Сильный ветер трепал занавески, заставляя хлопья снега влетать прямо в комнату. Майки перевёл взгляд на свой любимый ночник, не раз спасавший его от кошмаров, но и он предательски погас. Майерс вжался в дверь, замерев от ужаса… Внезапно он услышал тяжёлое дыхание зверя где-то совсем близко.

Вскоре на весь дом раздался детский крик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 25 января 2021  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/26626280#part_content  
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_1024


	11. В ловушке (коллаб с Петушо4ек)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все действия Джейка написаны чудесным Петушо4ек :3

Его снова заперли здесь. Клетка, из которой так тяжело выбраться, особенно если учесть факт того, что эта клетка рассчитывалась не на него одного. Вместе с ним здесь прятались три таких же бедолаги, что вынуждены были следовать определённым правилам, дабы у них всех появился призрачный шанс сбежать от хищного зверя, жаждущего их крови. Была ли в этом хоть капля смысла, раз это повторялось снова и снова? Будь проклято Божество этого места. Для него это лишь игра, развлечение, где Оно — придирчивый зритель. Может, это его жалкие попытки стать сильнее? Без разницы.

Изредка выживший ловил себя на мысли о том, что он понимал тех, кто вынужден был безоговорочно выполнять каждый приказ этого существа. Не просто так ведь многие из подчинённых Сущности изуродованы и искалечены. Как, например, тот Охотник, с которым Джейк оказался заперт здесь. Парк ещё не видел его, даже не чувствовал учащение сердцебиения, но уже знал, от кого придётся прятаться. Видимо, удача по-своему улыбнулась ему — пока другие займутся генераторами он, пожалуй, лишит слугу Сущности его излюбленных капканов. Одна из ловушек как раз оказалась неподалёку от саботажника. Другие выжившие ещё поблагодарят его за это. Если, конечно, они вообще заметят плоды его стараний. «Бесполезная трата времени», — на это он лишь пожимал плечами, вспоминая, сколько раз это их спасало.

Саботажник притронулся к капкану и тут же отпрянул от него, словно ошпаренный. Ладони вмиг обожгло, несмотря на перчатки. Какого?.. Парень достал свои инструменты, дабы вновь попытаться разломать эту неприкосновенную ловушку. Руки пронзила боль, что оказалась сильнее прежней, почти что вырвав громкий вскрик из выжившего. Что не так? Что мог этот чёртов Охотник сделать со своими капканами такого, что теперь к ним нельзя было притронуться? А убийца ли вообще сотворил это? Это раздражало и почти что выводило из себя, но нужно было сохранять хладнокровность и рассуждать адекватно. Неужто Сущность вновь что-то сделала с принадлежностями убийц? А что насчёт крюков? Взглянув на ненавистную ловушку в последний раз, парень подошёл к ближайшему крюку и осмотрел его. Всё та же ленивая, ненадёжная конструкция, которую при должном умении и упорстве можно было сломать хоть голыми руками. Парк приступил к поломке, но не прошло и пары секунд, как приспособление для жертвоприношений было испорчено и свалилось на землю с громким шумом. Эти крюки что, стали ещё ненадёжней? Почему настолько быстро? Раньше на это уходило гораздо больше времени. Но сейчас нужно было приступить к другому — уйти от этого места подальше, пока убийца не нашёл его.

***

Как только Эван заслышал шёпот Сущности, что звал его на испытание, он быстро спустился в мастерскую и начал собираться. Времени на подготовку давалось не так много, поэтому всё необходимое следовало всегда держать под рукой. Он схватил свою охотничью сумку и крепёжные инструменты, что ускоряли установку капканов, и тёмный туман заволок его.

Оказавшись посреди лесной опушки, принадлежавшей его поместью, Траппер мысленно поблагодарил Сущность за это и, не теряя времени, отправился расставлять ловушки. Тёмная трава хорошо скрывала их острые челюсти, а туман, что стелился по земле, в этот раз играл не на руку выжившим.

Наскоро установив несколько капканов, убийца наткнулся на Билла, что ремонтировал генератор вместе с Дуайтом. Все четыре поршня шумно работали — этот генератор было уже не спасти. Проклятый лидер выживших постарался. Нахмурившись, Охотник ударил его по спине, отгоняя от машины, но было уже поздно — с характерным щелчком яркие лампы зажглись и осветили туманную рощу вокруг.

Внезапно убийца почувствовал, как крюки в его плечах немного зашевелись. Так Сущность напоминала ему, что за неудачу придётся платить, и тупая боль тотчас сменилась чистой яростью. Довольно быстро поймав лидера, вскоре Траппер услышал, как кто-то попался в его капкан, и поспешил за новой жертвой. Кейт выбралась из ловушки перед самым его носом, однако он подоспел вовремя и тут же ударил её тесаком, заставляя упасть на землю.

Как бы сильно девушка не пыталась вырваться, убийца дотащил её до подвала и повесил на крюк. Теперь нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы она больше не выбралась оттуда. Охотник расставил капканы по периметру лачуги и сделал вид, будто ушёл по своим делам.

Внезапно он заметил четвёртого выжившего, прошмыгнувшего меж тёмных деревьев. Того, кто портил его испытания больше остальных, но всегда оставался в тени, неслышимый и почти невидимый. Джейк Парк. Убийца хищно сощурился и сжал рукоять тесака крепче…

Щелчок! Кто-то попался в ловушку у лачуги, и нужно было возвращаться. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше: двое бедолаг висели на крюках в подвале, и теперь спасти их мог разве что Билл. Но и ему придётся сначала обезвредить хотя бы один капкан, чтобы пробраться внутрь.

Как же так, почему в этот раз Парк не крушил его ловушки, разве не это было самым любимым его занятием? Он мог бы спасти свою команду, уничтожив пару капканов, но… Время шло, и было уже слишком поздно. Девчонка оказалась принесена в жертву, и Билл отчаянно пытался спасти лидера, прикрывая парня на пути из подвала — но Охотник уже поджидал их, возвышаясь над лестницей и заранее возведя обезвреженный капкан. Им некуда было бежать, всё было кончено.

Вернув выживших в подвал, убийца отправился искать последнего — сторожить добычу больше не имела смысла, потому как Траппер знал, что если Парк был умён, то не сунется спасать их. А он был.

Крюки, застрявшие в плечах и спине, снова зашевелились, заставляя убийцу поморщиться от ноющей боли, которая раздражала его и напоминала о том, кому он принадлежал. Хотел он того или нет. Он ощущал себя марионеткой и знал, что Сущность нарочно вселяла в него это чувство.

Наконец, Охотник вышел в центр опушки и внимательно осмотрел местность, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Где-то вдалеке гудел генератор, Сущность пожирала своих жертв, а вороны мирно похлопывали крыльями и глупо вертели головами, не выдавая местоположения выживальщика.

Как вдруг убийца заметил шевеление высокой травы и краешек зелёной куртки, моментально скрывшийся за углом. Однако этого было достаточно, и Траппер тут же выдвинулся на поиски последнего выжившего, выслеживая его, словно лесного зверька. Но, кажется, зверёк не знал, что сам загонял себя в ловушку. То и дело оборачиваясь на убийцу, он не заметил в траве капкан.

Попался.

Охотник подошёл ближе, наблюдая за тщетными попытками парня освободиться, и ехидно улыбнулся под стать своей маске.

— Нужно было смотреть под ноги, — негромко проговорил он и закинул Джейка на своё плечо.

***

Пойманный, с невыносимой болью в ноге и очевидно мизерными шансами выжить, Джейк всё равно сопротивлялся в попытках спастись. Постоянно бил убийцу по израненной спине, но тому было всё равно, и даже казалось, что тот становился быстрее, стремясь поскорее закончить с испытанием. В панике Парк схватился за торчавший из спины крюк и резким движением выдернул его из тела мужчины. От шока убийца выронил выжившего, и он с глухим звуком упал на землю. Кажется, это конец… Особенно после такой наглости.

Траппер прорычал от боли и тут же инстинктивно закрыл грязной ладонью свежую рану, из которой тотчас хлынула горячая кровь. Эти крюки… Он помнил, как сама Сущность вгоняла их глубоко под его кожу, бесконечно мучая его, пока он не сдался. Как этот пронырливый выживший сумел выдернуть крюк из его спины? Убийца смотрел на него в неверии, с силой зажимая всё ещё кровоточившую рану. И вдруг боль начала стихать. Будто… Будто оборвалась ниточка, за которую Сущность дёргала его, помыкая, словно куклой.

Осознание этого ударило как обухом по голове. Забыв о жертвоприношениях, Охотник склонился к земле, где сидел всё такой же растерянный выживший и сжимал в руке окровавленный крюк.

— Ты можешь… Ты можешь вытащить их все? — вдруг непривычно мягко спросил Эван.

Джейк громко сглотнул, рассматривая грозного убийцу перед собой и изредка переводя взгляд на окровавленный крюк в своей руке, в который он вцепился, как голодный пёс в кусок мяса. Парк кивнул мужчине, тем самым отвечая на его вопрос. Но что с этого будет самому выжившему? Отпустят ли его за подобное милосердие или же скормят Сущности, добившись своего? Каким бы ни был исход, выбора у него не было. Придётся помочь.

— Только… Присядь, пожалуйста, — выживший с трудом, но всё же смог побороть ком в горле. — Мне будет тяжело дотянуться до них, если ты будешь стоять.

Убийца, благо, послушался его и сел на землю спиной к выжившему, дожидаясь его действий. Взгляд Парка упал на кровоточившую рану и на ещё несколько таких же крюков. Саботажник ещё пару секунд сомневался в правильности своих действий, но, как говорится — глаза боятся, а руки делают. Он придвинулся поближе к мужчине и осторожно прикоснулся к торчавшим крюкам, тяжело вздохнув. Будет нелегко и очень больно. Хоть бы Траппер выдержал.

— К слову, у кого-то из наших была аптечка… Я могу достать оттуда бинты для тебя, — он не верил, что говорил это тому, кто убивал его раз за разом. — Если они ещё остались.

Он попытался вытащить один из крюков сначала с максимальной мягкостью и осторожностью, но все они слишком крепко засели в плоти, не желая так просто её отпускать. Потому пришлось приложить чуть больше усилий. Парень, схватившись за металл под нужным углом, резко дёрнул его на себя и тем самым вытащил его из тела прислуги Сущности. Второй готов. Но выживший не давал себе времени на передышку, вытаскивая крюки один за другим — какие-то давались легко и почти что безболезненно — так он предполагал — а с другими приходилось подолгу возиться.

Макмиллан сжимал кулаки и жмурился, борясь со странными чувствами и чудовищной болью. Но всё же продолжал сидеть тихо, стараясь не выдавать своих истинных ощущений. Выживший не должен был видеть его слабым, уязвимым. Никто не должен был.

Эван закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, едва сдержав стон боли. Нужно было успокоиться, однако он чувствовал, будто Сущность прямо сейчас пыталась препятствовать этому. Неужто паучихе не нравились его страдания? Или, быть может, Ей не нравилось то, как кто-то портил Её игрушку ручной работы, по правде, больше походившую на подушку для иголок?

Оглянувшись через плечо, Эван встретился взглядом с выжившим, что согласился помочь ему. Но зачем? Были ли его намерения искренними или он делал это ради собственной выгоды? Убийца отвёл взгляд и непроизвольно напряг мышцы, которые сводила судорога. Словно эти крюки уже стали частью его тела, и без них он не мог нормально функционировать.

Однако Макмиллан знал, что это было не так. И что, если он вновь ослушается, Сущность обязательно вонзит в него новые, с силой и ненавистью разорвёт его искромсанную кожу, как делала уже сотни раз прежде. И он ослушается. Но пока, быть может, хотя бы несколько дней он почувствует себя свободным. Пусть иллюзорно, обманывая себя, он всё же расправит плечи.

Тяжёлая работа выжившего вскоре была закончена. Окровавленные искорёженные куски металла были оставлены в траве, теперь же надо было что-то делать с новыми ранами убийцы. Последние же не могли умереть от кровопотери, да?.. Взгляд невольно пал на покрытое зажившими шрамами плечо, на которое обычно приходились удары осколками стекла или другими острыми предметами.

— Мне… Нужно пройти в подвал, чтобы достать аптечку. Если беспокоишься, что я сбегу без твоего ведома, то идём со мной.

Возможность указывать убийце, что ему делать… Такое только в чудаковатых снах могло произойти. Но это не было сном. С другой стороны… Реально ли было то, что происходило в мире Сущности? Может, это был просто затяжной предсмертный бред? Чем бы это ни было, не нужно было терять голову от происходившего. Впереди ещё много работы. Как выживший и догадывался, убийца не решился отпускать его одного, и они вместе отправились к лачуге, в которой находился подвал.

Путь, несмотря на хромоту выжившего после ранения, занял не так уж и много времени. Было неприятно смотреть на крюки для жертвоприношений, под тремя из которых были видны лужи крови и в них же предметы, ранее принадлежавшие другим выжившим. На четвертом крюке должен был оказаться он, но судьба сложилась иначе. Наверное… Без брезгливости Джейк подобрал окровавленную аптечку и заглянул внутрь, не испугавшись повернуться спиной к прислуге Сущности. Два рулона бинтов и прочие приспособления для первой медицинской помощи.

— Я ведь правильно понимаю, что ты после этого не отпустишь меня? — почти что шёпотом обратился Джейк к мужчине. — Убьешь, получив своё. У тебя как раз есть идеальная возможность для этого.

Эван нахмурился, ничего не сказав в ответ. От кровопотери у него слегка кружилась голова, однако возможность свободно двигать плечами, не ощущая цепких лап Сущности за собой, дарила чувство сродни эйфории. Возможно, за такую вольность ему придётся заплатить пуще прежнего.

Тот же выживший, который испортил не один десяток его капканов и ломал крюки прямо перед его носом, вызывая мгновенный приступ ярости, сейчас сидел подле него и залатывал его раны. Подумать только. Эван мог размозжить его череп одним мощным ударом в любой момент, но Джейк как будто не боялся его. Или уже привык умирать.

Забавно, что выжившие умирали так часто, однако жизнь не теряла для них своей ценности. Они всё так же отчаянно боролись, всё так же спасали друг друга, порою жертвуя собой ради товарищей. Макмиллан хмыкнул, представив себя одним из них. Защищали ли бы они и его, любили бы?

— Всё готово, — внезапно послышалось из-за спины. Эван дёрнулся от неожиданности, тотчас оставив свои странные размышления.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он и подхватил выжившего, забрасывая его на здоровое плечо и не давая шанса уйти.

Убийца вынес его из подвала и остановился у ближайшего крюка.

— Вешай, — вдруг проговорил Парк. — Я же знаю, что таковы правила.

Макмиллан с укором повернул голову в сторону Джейка, а после быстрыми шагами направился вглубь рощи. Вскоре он заслышал гул открытого люка и скинул выжившего на землю.

— Разве я похож на того, кто соблюдает Её правила? — прорычал Эван, кивнув на своё перебинтованное плечо, прежде чем развернуться и скрыться в тумане.

Джейк ещё какое-то время смотрел вслед ушедшему убийце. Знал ли тот, что Сущность это без внимания не оставит? Достанется ли самому Парку за помощь убийце? Это не особо заботило. Дело сделано, выход отсюда у него под носом, а совесть была чиста. В глубине души беспокоило только одно — не забудет ли убийца это? Выживший тихо вздохнул, понимая, что подобное больше никогда не произойдет. Ему оставалось лишь прыгнуть в холодную тьму с надеждой, что однажды все они отсюда выберутся. Оказалось, не все убийцы были хладнокровными и бесчеловечными. Далеко не все. И они тоже заслуживали шанса на нормальную жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 26 января 2021  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9555854/26636521#part_content   
> Пост вк: https://vk.com/wall-196016257_1028


End file.
